


FAMILY - TREASURE

by LeelaSanera



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, YG Family - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jaesahi, mashikyu, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSanera/pseuds/LeelaSanera
Summary: Would anything change if Choi Hyunsuk who supposed to be in the wildest of his youth knew in advance would suddenly become the mother of 11 children? Certainly, having 11 children was nothing to prepare for.
Relationships: Mashikyu - Relationship, jaesahi - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	FAMILY - TREASURE

Dohwa-gil street habitants, they were the people who became each others family.So that they even went to death together.

  
'' _One day, parents of Dohwa-gil street,they wants to go on a trip by entrusting their childrens to Choi Hyunsuk, the oldest teenager on the street.Hyunsuk, who takes care of the children from time to time, accepts this offer.However, this work, which is planned only as half a day, does not take as expected and Hyunsuk takes a responsibility as the oldest remaining adult in 11 kids' lives._ ''


End file.
